ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
AltiVoidEye
The AltiVoidEye is an alternate version of the Void Eye originating in the Altiverse. Appearance AltiVoidEye is a giant white and cyan eye roaming the skies of the Altiverse. It occasionally blinks. Nature The AltiVoidEye howevers and roams the skies of the Altiverse for no particular reason. It doesn't like being touched but it's okay with being video taped. Scientists have attempted to explain it and have successfully done so, finding out that it's actually a rather simple life-form and nothing too special. It eats through disintegrating objects with its attacks and then using a special beam to absorb the molecules into itself, feeding it. Its only goal in life is to protect the Altiverse from all invaders. History An ancient alien once attempted to invade the Altiverse, they had taken over the land and sea of the Altiverse and finally attempted to take over the skies. However, they were surprised when they were attacked by a small army of floating eye monsters which they managed to take down. Later, AltiVoidEye itself came to battle with the aliens and after a long battle, eventually defeated the invaders and set the Altiverse free from them. The survivors of the alien's army spread word throughout the cosmos of the AltiVoidEye's existence and what to be carefeul of when visiting the Altiverse. He has also been killed numerous times by various beings who were convinced he was the real Void Eye and wanted to make themselves looks powerful (with the exception of one, who was just trying to take over the Altiverse and needed AltiVoidEye out of his way.) The AltiKaiju have revived it numerous times through rituals. Powers * [[AltiWatchers|'AltiWatchers']] : AltiVoidEye can spawn the Altiwatchers. They are weaker clones of itself that obey its every order, however they do not work under a hive-mind and actually have free will. They just choose to follow their creator. * Absorption Ray : A purple beam of energy, it does not damage objects, instead it absorbs them, used only for feeding itself. * Psychic Whips : AltiVoidEye can create purple cores of energy around itself that form whips, used to damage objects. * Psychic Thunder : A purple beam of electricity fired from its pupil. It can overpower most basic Ultra Beams. * Psychic Barrage : AltiVoidEye can fire a barrage of purple energy blasts from its pupil. * Psychic Stun : A purple semi-transparent beam of energy fired from its pupil. It doesn't inflict damage, instead it can momentarily stun other beings. * Levitation : AltiVoidEye levitates all the time. * Durability : AltiVoidEye is very durable, being able to survive being blasted by an Ultra Beam. Trivia * AltiVoidEye is a parody of the Void Eye and the Altiverse, though unlike most other parodies, it doesn't actually make fun of the subject matter. * AltiVoidEye is lastly inferior to the normal Void Eye. This is because it is the exact opposite of the Void Eye. ** This doesn't mean it's weak however, it could probably give a hard time to a basic Ultra, but it would probably lose in a fight with things like Geed Royal Mega Master. Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Kaiju Category:Altiverse Kaiju Category:Slightly less cringeworthy stuff Category:Things that are not actually cringy Category:Void Eye Variations